zyphus_alarikfandomcom-20200214-history
Zyphus Alarik (Character)
Zyphus Alarik is a human mercenary from the planet Sarat and captain of the ship Stargazer. He is a union aligned mercenary and won’t take jobs from the Combined Mercanti or the Carrion Rehgnum. His crew are his best friends from when he was a child, and thus they have a strong bond. He is somewhat cocky, yet prone to occasional stress and a trained fighter. He is in possession of a special Vibro Knife. Many places in this page will be barren due to parts not being added to the story yet And other various reasons. History Childhood on Sarat He was raised by his mother, Mah Ula, as his father left him with her. They have different last names due to him being a bastard. He loved her very much. He lived on Sarat with his crew, Tim, Waxley, Vik, Don, and Kury, and some unnamed girls. There homes were attacked by beings known as the Sandmen, who took all the women in the town, along with there parents, or in Zyphus case, parent. They managed to escape, and eventually led Union law enforcement to raid the camp. However all the hostages were missing or dead, including Mah Ulla. Mercenary At some point him and his crew took on the business of mercenaries an d had been at it for some time by the time of the first chapter of the Zyphus Alarik (Book). Zyphus appears to be in it for the money and for fun, along with the freedom inherent with the job. Lupon Sanctum Him and his crew were sent on a mission my the Union to kill a target from the Combined Mercanti. If they did so they would be paid extra for retrieving stolen Union Cargo. He was hidden in the asteroid Lupon Sanctum, a high priest who ran a semi-illegal smuggling business. This man was Untira Untiri. After conversations with his crew in the bridge Zyphus commanded them to prepare for exit. After equipping with the proper gear, such as disguises given to them by the Union for the mission and fake identity cards. They landed, and after traversing through the long and diverse markets of the Asteroid made it to the temple together. Zyphus had warned against people of this Asteroid being suspicious of them due to being species commonly unseen in the CM, and thus they did so quickly and quietly even though they had perfect disguises. Disguised as priests they were able to ascend to the high tower in which Untira spoke to his confidants, and gained information that they were planning a expedition to a newly discovered system. After recording the conversation in secret Zyphus made the call for a ambush. The crew jumped from there hiding places and made short work of Untiras confidants. Untira himself was interrogated by Don, who held him in a chokehold while his low growl implored him to give them the location of the stolen Union Cargo. Untira wouldn’t speak, and seems to be stalling. The reason was revealed when a giant metal spider crashed through the roof and attacked. Using a discarded Vibro-Blade, Tim sliced its leg even as it grabbed Don. Emboldened. Zyphus did the same with his and slowly they cut down the beast, Tim voicing his hatred of machines. Eventually Untira gave in, sharing the location of the cargo while pleading for the return of his knife and his life. Neither of these were granted as Tim kept the knife and Zyphus shot him in the head. They went downstairs as he instructed them and teleported to cargo to there ship. Afterwards everybody returned there as well with the exception of Tim and Zyphus. Tim and Zyphus went to one of the many shops in the vast markets outside and purchased Tim a new hat, what we would call a cowboy hat, before eventually retiring to the ship and there friends. From there they set course to Dominus Station. Dominus Station Flying to Dominus they stopped at a asteroid to refuel. As they did so in its village Waxley bought the last remaining part for a robot he was building. Tim and Zyphus were in a bar together when they were attacked by bounty hunters, trying to collect the bounty placed on them for there murder of Untira. They barely Escaped with there lives, Til being narrowly saved by the ships cannons. Kury quickly powered up the rest of the ship and since Kury was at the gun, Zyphus guided the ship to Dominus Station for a short time. This was rare, as Kury was the usual pilot. They continued traveling. Waxley unveiled his new robot. Zacharius, a droid built for friendship that was also a good mechanic, and a skilled fighter due to his mechanical nature. He received a warm welcome, even from Tim. They finally arrive at Dominus joined by Zacharius. They go into the special officers section, and find there comangate in the tavern. Her name is Comangate Herse. She calls him to talk to her in private so he momentarily does this, leaving his friends at the table. She informs him of his mission to discover and convert two systems, Orlav and Domitus, along with paying him. She finished it with telling him the Carrions and CM will be there as well. A little scared, he went downstairs to rejoin his friends. After getting drunk and falling asleep, the two awake ones Vik and Don carried them to the ship, and once they awoke set course for the new systems. Behind the Pages The name Zyphus Alarik came from mine (Spud’s) first RP character on the Warhammer 40k wiki. In this first Roleplay Zyphus Alarik was a bold crimson fist space marine. This name has been recycled many times, as a character in another rp and as a second account before finally settling as the main character of the book Zyphus Alarik, of which this wiki is about. Personality He is self confident and can be a little cocky. He has shown care For the feelings of his crew mates, wanting Tim to get over his fears and for Don to be okay. These feelings have been forged over there close relationship for years. Zyphus also has a ruthless side as he so nonchalantly executes Untira with a shot to the head after Untira not only begged for mercy but gave them the information they asked for. This response was, to him, justified. He has been shown to stress over the safety of his crew and himself, and is somewhat greedy in his pursuit of money. Category:Page Category:Zyphus Alarik Category:Zyphus Alarik (Book) Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Union Category:Union Character